


His

by sarcasticsra



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticsra/pseuds/sarcasticsra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You could have taken it apart, you know." An episode tag for 2x14, One Percent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for looking it over, Kelly! Just re-watched this episode, and man, I still love how much it seemed like Pierce was trying to get into Reese's pants. XD

“You could have taken it apart, you know.”

Harold can feel John’s gaze on him. He doesn’t look away from his monitors, saying absently, “I could have taken what apart, Mr. Reese?” as though he doesn’t know.

“The watch.” 

Harold does glance over that time, and it’s only thanks to how long they’ve worked together that he can easily read _exactly_ how amused John is right now. To anyone else, his expression would appear as neutral as ever, but Harold sees the tiny quirk at the corner of his mouth, that spark of light in his eyes. 

“You could have carefully taken it apart, removed the tracking device, and put it back together. Instead, you smashed it.”

“It seemed a faster solution,” says Harold, which is certainly true, if not the whole truth. He’s gotten very good, over the years, at hiding the whole truth, but there’s something about John that makes it a challenge sometimes.

“You're also lucky there _was_ a tracker inside,” continues John, almost as though he hasn’t spoken. “If there hadn’t been, someone might mistake your actions for something else entirely.”

“Is that so?” he says. “Dare I ask what that might be?”

“Do I need to spell it out for you, Harold?” John asks, that spark of light now dancing in his eyes. “Smashing an expensive present from one of the few men wealthy enough and intelligent enough to give you a run for your money—I think it speaks for itself. Don’t you?”

“I hadn’t realized how close the two of you had become, Mr. Reese,” says Harold, a trifle sharply. He realizes a beat too late that he’s shown his hand—John’s expression becomes just a fraction more amused, but it says volumes. Stiffly, he glances back at his monitors and adds, “You have my apologies for destroying such a treasured gift.”

“It’s just a watch, Harold,” says John, sounding like he could be grinning. “It’s no buying a security company and a credit bureau to back up a cover ID.” 

“I should think not,” Harold replies, and John noiselessly moves into his personal space, right behind him. He’s not touching, but he doesn’t need to be; Harold can feel him just the same.

“Still, it’s nice to be wooed,” adds John, and he can hear the smirk in his voice.

“If you would like a new watch, Mr. Reese,” he begins, “I’m _sure_ I could find something more than sufficient for you.”

“I’d like that very much.” The timbre of his voice makes him shiver.

They say nothing for a few moments, the silence stretching between them with a comfortable, familiar tension. Eventually, Harold speaks. “You’re right, of course.”

“Hmm?”

“I could have taken it apart and put it back together. I must confess I simply didn’t want to.” Smashing it had felt weirdly, viscerally satisfying, a possessive, protective urge spilling forward, insisting that under no circumstances would John be wearing another man’s watch while _he_ had anything to say about it.

John’s hand ghosts over his shoulder. “I guessed.” The grin is back in his voice. “You know, I kind of like it when you’re jealous, Harold.” John’s thumb strokes along the back of his neck, and Harold feels his skin warm at the contact.

“Good,” he says, turning his chair to face him. “You bring it out in me, John.”

John smirks. Harold’s lips twitch.


End file.
